In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Wood is the predominant material used for utility poles sized for distribution (“distribution poles”). The wood is harvested from forests and prepared and treated with chemicals to help prolong its useful life. Nonetheless, wood may be subject to infestation, rot, and/or decay due to environmental conditions. Thus, wood requires maintenance, creating an operational burden. Wood poles are also heavy, making handling, installation, and replacement difficult.
Furthermore, wood poles are solid and do not yield on impact, thus creating a hazard to motor vehicles and their occupants. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that distribution poles tend to be located along roadways.
A need exists for utility poles exhibiting long service life as well as the ability to be easily installed and/or repaired in the field.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.